Liga Mundo Season 8
Liga Mundo Season 8 ran from April 29, 2010 to August 28, 2010. Prior to the start of the season, the league witnessed a massive wave of expansion - and due to the league growing to 36 teams, the Cuarta Liga was added on April 29, 2010 as the new fourth division of Liga Mundo. Debate Land Orators, FC.Beijing, Sarnunga Saints, and Templar Forsworn joined Liga Mundo as new expansion clubs on March 24, 2010. Autumn United then joined a couple of weeks later on April 4, 2010 while El Entrego came under new management and was renamed AFC on April 8, 2010. USSRS joined the Liga the same day while Spidermonkeys followed suit two days later. United Force joined on April 12, 2010. The following week saw four more new clubs joins as Fatima FC, Philadelphia Union, and Sea Land joined April 17, 2010 followed by The Rush the next day. Roma Reds, Spartak MK, and S Team all folded on April 29, 2010 prior to the start of the season. PremierApex of Costa Libertad] (Atlético Luz Del Mar) resigned as commissioner / league admin on May 5, 2010 and appointed Botha of Transvaal (Transvaal Springboks) as his replacement. Final Standings insert table Regular Season Primera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Segunda Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Tercera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Cuarta Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Retirements insert text Notable Transfers insert text Coaching Awards insert text League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert table Manager of the Season insert text Copa Del Mar First Round Matches played on April 25, 2010 *The Rush defeated Philadelphia Union (3-0) *Autumn United defeated Debate Land Orators (1-0) *USSRS defeated Sarnunga Saints (2-1) *United Force defeated FC.Beijing (1-0) Second Round Matches played on May 2, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Sea Land (4-2) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated United Force (3-1) *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated Fatima FC (3-2) *FC Jekerger defeated USSRS (7-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated Spidermonkeys (4-1) *Voobaha National defeated The Rush (3-0) *Templar Forsworn defeated SiPS (5-2) *Autumn United defeated VolNation Volunteers (1-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Jianada United (3-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Atlético Vinilandês (6-4) *Arcadia FC defeated Compostela Artois (3-0) *Dinamo Samo defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (2-1) *PEI FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners (3-2) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Texas Longhorns (4-0) *AFC defeated Keville United FC (5-3) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Estrella Roja (2-1) Third Round Matches played on May 9, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Autumn United (6-2) *Templar Forsworn defeated A.M. Adepts FC (6-5) *FC Jekerger defeated Dinamo Samo (4-0) *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated AFC (1-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Voobaha National (3-1) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Atlético Melloria (1-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (2-1) *Arcadia FC defeated PEI FC (6-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on May 16, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Templar Forsworn (5-0) *FC Jekerger defeated Dynamo Dorpat (3-1) *Arcadia FC defeated Dun Carrig Bohs (2-1) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (3-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on May 23, 2010 *1984 Duckies FC defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (3-1) *Arcadia FC defeated FC Jekerger (2-0) Copa Del Mar Finals Matches played on May 30, 2010 Arcadia FC vs 1984 Duckies FC Copa Cato I (League Cup) First Round insert results Second Round insert results Third Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Copa Cato I Finals insert results Press Releases & Previews insert text Team Pages *1984 Duckies FC *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *SiPS *Transvaal Springboks *Voobaha National Category:Liga Mundo